The Light in the Window
by ninjafest132
Summary: I'm really not good at this sorta thing. Just read it.chp. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic so please go easy on me.I am open to any suggestions on new chapters.

Didclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. (damn!)

**The light in the window**

It was 11:30 at night and Naruto was sitting on bed thing about his trip to the land of waves. the mission took a lot loner than he thought it would, so when he finally got back all he wanted was some ramen and a bath. He sat there thinking of nothing much when he herd a knock at his door._ who could that be?_ he thought as he got up to answer it. He was surprised to see Hinata standing at his door in her nightgown. He thought this had to a dream so he pinched his cheeks.

Pain.

It took a moment for him to realize that she was shivering. "please come in!" he said, scolding himself for not noticing it sooner. "here have a seat" he pulled out a chair for her at the table "I'll make you some tea." he put some water on to boil , then got the blanket off if his bed and draped it over her shoulders.

When the tea was ready he poured a cup for each of them and set on down in front of her. She picked it up and took a sip, the warm tea seemed to calm her a bit. After a while of sitting in silence he began "so what happened?" she mealy looked at him with a sad expression on her face, and tears welled up in her eyes. naruto couldn't bare to watch her cry. "its ok" he said, she looked at him confused, "you don't have to tell me now. I can wait till you are ready to tell me."

"however" he said "it looks like you're in no condition to travel. So I guess you'll just have to stay here for the night."

Hinata blushed, naruto knew what she was thinking. "you can have the bed" he said ,walking out of the room. When he came back he had a mat, a pillow, and a blanket. He set them up on the floor of his living room. She gave him another look, one that said_ you take the bed, it's your house I'll sleep on the floor!_ Naruto just smiled. When they had finished their tea, he walked her to his room and tucked her in. "good night." he said, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Hinata turned a violent shade of red. He smiled again and walked out of the room._ this ,_he thought, _is no dream._ with that he rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey guys I'm really bored . So here's chapter 2!!! And you better review it this time. I mean it.

Disclaimer: I do not, to my great displeasure, own naruto.

Chapter 2

Hinata woke up dazed the next morning when the sun came in through the window. She sat up and yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around Naruto's room for the first time. There where scrolls, weapons, and clothes everywhere. She looked at the dresser, there was at least an inch of dust on it. _this is the biggest mess I've ever seen_ she thought. She got out of bed and walked carefully over to Naruto's desk. She examined the frog shaped clock . It was 7 in the morning. _So much for a vacation, _she thought_, if I never sleep in what's the point._

She then remembered that naruto was asleep on the floor in the living room. A slight wave of gilt splashed over her when she realized this. _I should do something nice for him._ she looked around again and figured the nicest thing anyone could do for him was clean his room. She was nearly done with everything, all that was left was to put the scrolls on his desk. When she was doing this she noticed the picture of Naruto and his team. She felt that he was the cutest when he looked mad.

When she had finished it was only 8:30. _That went faster that I thought it would._ She went into the living room to see if Naruto was a wake yet. Sure enough he was still asleep. Laying, spread eagle, on the floor. His shirt had rode up while he was sleeping, exposing his tan, rock hard abs. Hinata had to resist all of her urges to rub his smooth, inviting stomach. She stood there for a few minutes looking at his face, his expression softened wit deep sleep. He twitched, as if he could feel her stare. She blushed and turned away.

She walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to make for breakfast. She looked in the refrigerator and was so shocked she nearly screamed. There was mostly half eaten bowls of ramen, some looked as if they had a been there for months. There weren't many vegetables to speak of, some leeks, a few red peppers. Also there was a carton of milk, a half dozen eggs, some ham, and a package of cheese._ Not much to work with_. She thought of what to make until hit her. An omelet!! She took out all the ingredients and looked for a bowl (clean), a Wisk, a pan and some butter.

Naruto awoke to the slight sound of sizzling and the smell of peppers. _Mmm_ he thought as he sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms. He looked into the kitchen to see who was cooking, forgetting that Hinata was there. He seen her in the kitchen and stared at her. She seemed to move so gracefully, her nightgown flowing behind her. Hr got up an walked toward her. While he was walking she put the second omelet on a plate, turned off the stove, and set the pan on the back burner. She was about to pick up the plates when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. She again was almost so shocked that she screamed. "this" he whispered in her ear " smells amazing ." She only smiled and nodded her head.

He sat down and she brought him his food, which looked just as good as it smelled. Naruto took one bite and dropped his chopsticks. He bangged his fist on the table as he stood up suddenly. "this" Hinata looked at him sadly, fearing he would say he hated it " is.. the… best thing… EVER!!!!" he finished with a shout. A wide grin spread over her face as Naruto sat down and happily, yet hurriedly , ate his breakfast.

After he helped her clean the kitchen, Naruto went and got dressed. He looked around his room to find it had been cleaned. He smirked, "that Hinata really is to nice" he said to himself. He stepped out and found her on the couch, still in a nightgown. "Hinata why don't you go take a shower and change into some of my clothes" he suggested. " I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a little." He left.

There he stood in front of one of his greatest challenges.

a/n: I think I will keep hinata silent for now.

Hinata: -her mouth is taped shut-

Naruto: umm, why is she like that

Me: -smirks evilly- wouldn't you like to know.

Naruto: ok, I'm gone -dashes off-

Me: -laughs like a madman-


	3. memo to all!

hello people sorry i haven't updated but there are 3 good reasons why.

1: holidays suck for me because my family works me to death

2: i get draged on trips across the country against my will. this is the first time i have touched a computer

3: im grounded.lets just say i watched to much naruto and my brother pissed me off. also leaf hurricains will mess your day up!

so untill further notice my story is on hold. sorry readers, i really am. gomen nisai.

naruto: now i have to wait to see what happens to me?

me: yes but don't worry its all good

naruto: no its not! stop lying!

me: whatever

hinata: umm...

me: how did you get out of the duck tape your not alowwed to talk yet!!

hinata: (runs away)

me: damn.


End file.
